An Unwanted Soul
'Summary' Wolf meets a demon that manages to take his soul, but some souls are not worth taking. WARNING: EXTREME SEXUAL CONTENT AND SEX SCENES. REAL CRUEL HUMOR. DO NOT READ IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE EITHER 'Transcript' (Wolf was walking through the streets being bored) Wolf: GAH!!! I’m bored! ???:Psst. Wolf: Gesundheit. ???: Hey. Wolf: What? You want me to say it in Japanese? ???: (Shows a woman in the room of a building on the first floor) If you are bored I can give you some excitement. Wolf: Let’s hope it’s an expense you are willing to pay. Woman: We’ll see who will pay. (reveals her amazingly sexy nude self) Wolf: Not bad. Let’s see if you can give me what I want. (Wolf punches her back in the room) Woman: (holds her face and looks at Wolf seductively) Ouch. I’m guessing you are the quite the sadist? Wolf: Sadist, masochist, and an opportunist when it comes to giving death or humiliating someone. Woman: (gets on her hands and knees) I love your style. Do anything you wish. Wolf: Well let’s get this over with. Woman: You can call me Jezebel (Wolf stripes of his clothes and plunges into Jezebel’s vagina with savage force causing her to scream in pain. Wolf starts digging his hands into her skin making her start to bleed as he continues to increase his brutal penetration as Jezebel tries to hold herself from the savage intercourse) Jezebel: Fuck! I… (pants) never had… (moans) sex like… (gasps) before! Wolf: (in a low deadly tone) Prepare for more you cunt. (bites into her neck drawing more blood and sucking it while pressing more and hard into her making her drip freely) (Jezebel is overcome by the painful pleasure spreading through her body like a shockwave. With every bit of strength she has, she presses herself into Wolf getting as much pleasure that he pulses back into her and assists one of his hands to grab and squeeze her breast causing her eyes to roll back and hang out her tongue. Wolf takes this opportunity to flip her over and slamming her on her back before slamming into her again causing her to breath out more harder so her screams could no longer be heard. Wolf continued to bite and cut into her skin making her become lost in his savage passion. She instinctively wrapped her legs around Wolf locking him into her as much as she could. Feeling a challenge Wolf entered his first mode making Jezebel loose herself in the new found power that course through Wolf into her. Now with every push sent the building into a tremor. Jezebel lost all her strength to fight back or even move herself to gain more pleasure now her body went numb from the constant tremors Wolf sent into her) Jezebel: (small shallow breaths) Please… too… much… can’t… move… Wolf: (growling voice) Begging only encourages me more you slut. Jezebel: Please… finish… me… off… I… beg… you. Wolf: Fine. I’ll work myself to that point now. (Wolf started to go faster and more intense dipping into her deep core working his climax to finish his intercourse with her. Still digging into her skin with hands and teeth, Wolf also continued to suck on the blood that oozed near his mouth driving him more over the edge. Wolf then began reaching his final moment as Jezebel began constantly screaming and coming continually against her will. Wolf then made one last shot into her making a blast of flame shoot out from them both blasting away the building as wolf gave a ground shaking roar and blasting inside Jezebel and overfilling her making the rest of his semen gush out rapidly) Jezebel: (over satisfied grin) I will never forget you Wolf. (Wolf quickly then felt his consciousness fade and soon everything faded to darkness as his body went limp and cold) Jezebel: (After taking so much semen she instantly recovered) Too bad I couldn’t keep him. But at least I have his soul now. (laughs darkly) ???: Says you ya dirty bitch. (Jezebel looked around in surprise) Jezebel: who is that? (A spirit of Wolf appears in front of her) Wolf: Guess who you STD plagued demon of shit. Jezebel: But I took your soul! Your soul is mine! Wolf: Well let my presence show you the true meaning of free spirited. Jezebel: Well at least I got the last bit of pleasure from you. Wolf: I hope you are right because now I am going to give you every bit torment to counter that pleasure. Jezebel: Oh yeah? What can you do to… (Wolf enters her soulless body projects images of horrible deaths Wolf caused and making her feel as if she was going through all the torment making her scream in terror) STOP!!! GET OUT OF MY BODY! GET OUT OF MY MIND! Wolf: (comes out) Funny, a moment ago you enjoyed having me inside you. Jezebel: (breathes hard) You bastard! Wolf: I am only just beginning. (Possesses her arms) Let me get another squeeze at those titties again. (Wolf starts making her titty twist herself as hard as he could make her) Jezebel: (screams in more agonizing pain) You monster! You fucking son of a bitch monster! Wolf: Yeah you might be right about that. I never really find out if I even had a mother. But then again I was raised by wolves so that “son of a bitch” reference my work. Wolf: (possesses her legs) Lets go for a walk. (Makes her walk for a while) Jezebel: Where are you taking me you asshole! You know you can’t kill me. Wolf: Oh I am counting on that. (Makes her stop) Ever hear about rush hour? Jezebel: What has that got to do with anything? Wolf: The fact those people rushing this way at many miles per hour. (Jezebel turn around as cars and truck start running over and slamming into her tossing her over and under cars that pass by as Wolf makes sure he possesses her arms and legs remain limp) Wolf: This is hilarious! I think you just did a double flip after that seven hit combo by those cars. (laughs) If I wasn’t a spirit right now my dick would be as hard as diamond from watching you in so much pain. Jezebel: Okay! Okay, you win you dick! Wolf: Really? That’s a shame. We were having such sweet time bonding as if we were already one. Jezebel: Please! (cries) I will get you back to your body if you promise to let me go! Wolf: But we were having such fun. Well I was mostly having all the fun while you were experiencing your own kind of demon hell. But I guess my fun comes with the expense of others and that seems to always please me. Jezebel: Okay I will grant you one wish as well if you let me bring you back to your body. Wolf: Well that’s an offer I can’t refuse. Bring me back sassy ass. (possesses her arms to slap her own ass) Jezebel: You fucking psychopath. Wolf: Sticks and stones babe, or in your case cars and trucks. (laughs) Jezebel: you are sick. (Later Jezebel gets Wolf back into his body) Wolf: (Breaths in deep) Well this was a awesome day for me. I got to fuck a demon hard, I fucked up the same demon even harder, and now the demon is going to give me my fucking wish. Yep, this was a satisfying day indeed. Jezebel: Will you just tell me your wish so I can get the fuck away from you? Wolf: Fine you party shitter. I’m thinking my wish now grant it. Jezebel: Finally. (there was a flash to make Wolf’s wish come true) There your wish is granted now I can… (notices everything seems bigger) what the hell? Wolf: Hell is perfect to describe what you will face ahead. (Wolf shows Jezebel her own reflection and she sees that Wolf’s wish was to turn her into a goblin) Jezebel: YOU SON OF A BITCH!!! Wolf: Highway to hell bitch. Jezebel: Wait what? (Wolf tosses her into fast moving traffic on a highway getting hit by cars all over again) END Category:Episodes